Laurent and Irina
Laurent and Irina were in a relationship before he died at the hands of the Quileute shape-shifters. These two obviously had a strong attachment since when Laurent died, Irina blamed the Cullens. She wrongly accused them for creating Renesmee, who she believed to be an immortal child; she also was the one who brought that up with the Volturi, and later she was murdered as punishment for false report. In the films, Laurent is portrayed by Edi Gathegi and Irina is portrayed by Maggie Grace. Prehistory Laurent ]] Laurent was a French man created by a vampire named Boris after being introduced to immortality and the benefits of being a vampire. After growing tired of his playful lifestyle, he left on his own to find more powerful vampires. He eventually wound up in James's Coven, consisting of James and Victoria. When James got curious with the coven up North, they decided to check them out, and subsequently met the Cullens. When James started tracking Bella Swan, he became embarrassed by his actions and left James's coven for self-preservation. After being told of the Cullens' "cousins" in Denali, he decided to visit the Denali Coven, interested in trying the Cullen's lifestyle and wanted to see what it was like. Sometime after joining them, he became infatuated with member, Irina, though the infatuation was as deep as hers. Irina ]] Irina was a peasant girl who became the third vampire created by Sasha, when she wanted to add a sister to her daughters, Tanya and Kate. They loved each other so deeply that it devastated her and her sisters when they saw her burn. To find comfort, she sought the company of men, both of vampire and human. Like her sisters, she preferred human; however, as they got closer to the humans, she always ended up killing them. As the centuries passed, she found the smaller losses too unbearable, but could not bear to keep her distance without feeling the loneliness of her deceased mother. After Tanya discovered that animal blood could bring the nutrition for them without weakening their ability to resist human blood, Irina and her sisters started practicing feeding only on animal blood, which improved her self-control overtime. History ''New Moon'' After getting to know the Denali clan better, Laurent and Irina developed an infatuation of each other. He tried to adjust to "vegetarianism", but found it very hard and occasionally cheated. But before their courtship could move on to a new stage, Victoria tracked him to Alaska, and she asked him to return to Forks as a favor to her: Victoria wanted to kill Bella because Edward killed James, her mate. And for retribution, she wanted to kill Bella for revenge. Laurent returned to Forks to see if the Cullens still protected Bella. When he was hunting in the woods, he found Bella in the meadow and explained how he went up to Denali and the hardship of animal blood. He also told Bella that he was here as a favor to Victoria to see how easy it would be to get to her. Because he was thirsty, he decided to kill her himself, and told her that he was doing her a favor, pointing that he will kill her very quickly while Victoria was planning to torture her slowly and painfully. But before he could touch her, the Uley pack emerged and eventually killed him in the woods. Irina heard of his death sometime after the Cullens returned to Forks. ''Eclipse'' The Cullens called the Denali coven to help them defend themselves against an army of newborn vampires, but then Irina demanded to let her fight the wolf pack to avenge Laurent in exchange for the Denalis' aid. Carlisle refused and so lost their help, along with their temporary disbandment. ''Breaking Dawn'' Months after this event, Bella's transformation and Renesmee's birth, Irina came to Forks to apologize for her action in Eclipse, but saw Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting, and mistook Renesmee for an immortal child and went to the Volturi to turn them in. On December 31st, the Volturi came to Forks with Irina to destroy the Cullen family, but when they realized that Irina was wrong about her accusation, Caius killed her for providing the Volturi with false information and as a ploy to provoke a battle between the Volturi and the Cullens. Category:Couples